


苍耳

by Anonymous5



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 伪骨科 伪all奋 有反转
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous5/pseuds/Anonymous5
Summary: 第一次开火车……将就看吧……文笔真的挺烂





	苍耳

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开火车……将就看吧……文笔真的挺烂

——

我们去哪里？

副驾驶的男人把精致的脸怼到车窗玻璃上，鼻子呼出的热气在冰凉的玻璃上迅速晕开一片雾蒙蒙的水汽，男人的鼻尖轻轻在水雾中点出一个小巧的圆，在数完一百二十根电线杆以后他终于忍不住扭过头来问开车的人。

意料之中的，他没有得到任何的回应，即使是一声叹息，或者一个斜视，都没有。

男人扁扁嘴，毫不在意地又把头扭回去，赌气似的重新开始数电线杆，喷出的鼻息在车窗上晕出一片更大的水汽。

而开车的人在男人回过头的那一瞬间微不可见地捏紧了方向盘，白净的手背上爆出两条青筋，和秀气的脸庞形成巨大反差。

 

秦子墨从上个月开始和秦奋冷战。

对于这一点秦奋不以为然。有朋友拉他出来喝酒，笑得一脸玩味：怎么，弟弟不是从来不敢抵抗你吗，不生气？

秦奋从鼻子里哼出一声不屑，右手捏着酒杯，冰块被他摇晃得叮叮当当地响。

小孩子闹脾气，我管他做什么？过几天自然就好了。

语罢一抬头将香槟色的液体饮尽，辛辣的刺激到底是把秦奋的鼻尖熏得一酸，又被他咬住舌尖硬生生逼了回去。

 

秦子墨到底为什么生气，秦奋其实并不明白。

谁能知道秦子墨会在周一的晚上踏进那间酒吧呢。

彼时秦奋端着一杯与周围环境格格不入的牛奶，仰着脖子喝了一口，乳白色的液体蹭在他干净的人中上，就着酒吧昏暗的灯光，就多了那么些旖旎的色情。

秦奋将蹭过的杯口转过去对着面前穿着校服的少年，勾着眼角笑得一脸风情。和牛奶一样，看起来并不属于这里的少年脸庞还稚嫩得很，抬手轻轻推开牛奶，又将另一只手撑在秦奋背后的墙上，将将把他圈在自己怀里。

少年在这时凑过去用嘴轻轻蹭秦奋玫瑰花瓣样粉嫩的上唇，将牛奶全数抿入口中，说了句什么，可能是“好甜”，秦奋就絮絮笑起来。

秦子墨刚进来就看见这样的情景。

等到再反应过来时他已经把人连扯带拽地拖出了酒吧。年轻的胸脯因为愤怒而大幅度地起伏着，秦子墨低头看见哥哥被锢红的手腕，泄气一样松了手。

刚刚那是谁？

左叶。

左叶是谁？

不知道。

秦奋有些不耐烦，似乎怪他打扰了自己今晚的狩猎，磨着指甲不看人，好像要把时间快速磨掉一样。

秦子墨一口气哽在心口，走上前大力抓着秦奋的肩膀，皱着眉头看他。

你搞高中生？你到底要干嘛？！

秦奋闻言猛地抬起头来，年长五岁的人稍稍高了一些，此时他就微微俯视着弟弟，带了些哥哥的威严，又带了些戏谑和嘲讽，吐出的语句和着晚风朝秦子墨坚利地刺去。

我要干嘛？给你换换口味不好吗？哥哥够仁义至尽了吧？

抓着他肩膀的手瘦瘦弱弱的，突然僵硬。

你什么意思？

秦奋的神色又突然软了下来，甚至伸手去拨他额前的刘海，眼里的温和却比初春的空气还要冰冷刺骨。

你不是喜欢我用过的么？

 

 

你懂个屁！

这场令人窒息的对峙最终以秦子墨的一句脏话收了场。

在此之前秦奋从来没有听他说过脏话，甚至连稍微大声一些的对话都没有过。

记忆中的小孩子总是粘粘糊糊没骨头似地挂在他身上，一边眨巴大大的眼睛一边撒娇：哥哥，给我买棉花糖吧。哥哥，陪我去漫展玩，好不好？哥哥，我想和你睡。哥哥，我不小心摔了，好疼……

哥哥，哥哥，哥哥……一声一声，听得他耳朵都起茧，可还是架不住转过头去轻轻拍他的背，哄着他直到他笑得眉眼弯弯的，把脸贴在他的脖子上说哥哥最好了。

在很多年前陌生的女人带着陌生的孩子来到他的家里，秦奋原是愤怒的，悲戚的，抗拒的。可当那孩子从女人背后探出半个头来，怯生生地叫他哥哥时，秦奋却更悲哀地发现，他没办法对这个某种意义上破坏他生活的小孩子产生一丝一毫拒绝的想法。

那孩子和自己的父亲没有血缘关系。

没人知道拿到那张亲子鉴定报告的时候秦奋心里的喜悦多么呼之欲出。他终于可以放下长久以来的，对母亲抱有的一种愧疚，他终于可以和这个孩子真正地没有隔阂地交往。

秦奋想要做一个好哥哥的。年少时期父亲的冷淡，母亲的眼泪，家庭的欺瞒，这一切都让他疲惫不堪。可是秦子墨的到来给了他新的希望，他想自己也许可以的，可以学会好好爱人，建立值得信赖的亲情，去寻找一些温暖的依靠。他不想要再做一片孤自飘零的叶子，从脆弱枝头到大江小河，始终找不到容身之所。

所以当他在秦子墨的手上发现韩沐伯的尾戒，在秦子墨的床头柜上看见和靖佩瑶相拥的合照时，他竟然想也没想就下意识地选择了原谅。

他也许不是个好情人，但一定是个好哥哥。秦奋总是这样自我安慰。

 

但他也许忽略了很多。

靖佩瑶坐在地板上，手中夹着一根燃烧的烟，半晌不吸一口，只是静静地听并排而坐的人讲，偶尔才哑哑地插一句话。

 

废话，不然我至于做到这个地步吗？

秦子墨没好气地翻一个白眼，恶狠狠地夺过烟头猛吸一口，却被呛得激烈咳嗽起来。

靖佩瑶没动，只是看着他咳，好久才叹息一声。

你哥太单纯了，你也是，一个愿打一个愿挨。只不过，不要玩过头了，他会难过。

秦子墨好不容易缓过来，听到这话心头一滞，僵硬地转过头去看他，眼神难以言明。

我以为你们只是玩玩而已。

那人却不着声色避开他的目光，眼底的光明明灭灭，最终也不过是给了一个单向的确认。

他确实只是玩玩而已。

那你呢？你是不是喜欢……

秦奋要来了，你走吧。

两个人走到门口，秦子墨踌躇几下，抓着门把手回头问，还是那副恶狠狠的样子，声音却因为犹豫显得明显底气不足：

就算你真的喜欢他，我也总有办法的。你要知道，秦奋最舍不得伤害的就是我。

靖佩瑶盯着他没说话，室内钟表走针的声音滴滴答答，秦子墨不知怎么被弄得有些紧张，心里打起鼓来。

他不是没担心过，那些男人，那些在他哥身边来来去去的男人，虽然玩乐之意占了大半，但总归会有一两条漏网之鱼。韩沐伯是，靖佩瑶更是，所以他开始慌了。

哥哥太过活跃了。这里闹一闹，那里笑一笑，那些人的魂儿就随着眼神被生生扯了去，像春天的柳絮一样落在他身上，落成种子开出了花。

秦子墨不喜欢这样。

所以他要比他那小鹿一样的哥哥更活泼，更风情，更勾人，直到所有的人又被他吸引了去，那么他的哥哥，就终于只属于他一个人了。

可是这两个人不一样，他们轻易就识破了他烂俗的演技，甚至默认他故意的破坏，完完全全是不屑一顾的轻蔑态度，这让他很是恼怒，仿佛一个拳头打在棉花上。

而现在又多了一个什么左叶！

秦子墨攥紧了拳头，他开始倦了，信心像时间一样不声不响地流逝，他不知道秦奋到底在想什么。

没人知道他在想什么。

靖佩瑶像会读心术一样，突然出声打破沉寂，秦子墨诧异之下一使劲拧开一条门缝，门外有脚步声逐渐逼近。

靖佩瑶在最后几秒又怜惜他一般，抛出一簇希望的火花：

他没纵容过任何人，除了你。

来不及了。

秦子墨咬咬嘴唇，狠了心要最后一搏，他今天就非要弄个明白，他哥哥的心到底在哪里。

在靖佩瑶和秦奋还没反应过来之前，他们中间的身影就突然摇摇晃晃地从楼梯口滚落下来，楼道堆放的杂物伸出尖锐的一角，将他的小腿划出一道十几厘米的血淋淋的伤口。

空气好像都凝固了。

几秒钟的时间好像被无限拉长，两个人同时愣在了原地。

秦奋整个人像被一盆凉水从头浇到脚，下一秒他就反应过来，一边大骂“秦子墨我他妈上辈子欠你的”一边浑身发抖地上去抱他。

坐在地上的人当即眼泪就下来了，捂着腿往秦奋怀里钻，泪啊灰啊的全往哥哥身上蹭，哆哆嗦嗦地揪着他的衣角叫疼。

秦奋大概已经被吓到失去语言能力，眼泪也跟着扑簌簌地掉在秦子墨脸上，和他的眼泪混在一起。

别怕，别怕，哥哥马上带你去医院。

秦奋的声音都在抖，这下无论如何也顾不上别的，只能努力让自己冷静下来安慰着怀里发抖的人，背起来就走，一个眼神也没给还呆在楼梯上的人。

靖佩瑶还维持着刚刚冲到楼梯口的姿势，整个人看起来极为可笑又极为震惊。就像是被突兀插进来的第三者毫不留情地重重一击，还没缓过神来两人已经携手离去，只留他一人尚在余震中无可奈何。

疯子，他妈的真是个疯子。靖佩瑶闭上眼睛深吸一口气，按住自己还在无意识发抖的手。

他现在有点理解韩沐伯，怎么突然就一声不吭出国深造，竟半点音讯也不再传来。

没用的，谁争都没用，这是一场早已内定最后胜者的不公平游戏。

 

 

秦子墨从缝合伤口以后就又开始不再说话。

秦奋对他一点办法没有，只觉得小孩子闹起脾气来真是像八点档肥皂剧一样，又臭又长。无奈每当他目光瞥到那条狰狞的伤口时，他的心就开始无法控制地抽痛，他甚至开始责怪自己，为什么非要像抓奸一样跑过去，他喜欢就让给他好了，又没什么大不了。

秦奋其实想问的，他想不明白，先是韩沐伯，又是靖佩瑶，秦子墨为什么总要来和他抢？从小到大，哪一次不是他喜欢就给他了，到底哪里还没让他满意。可是他又心软了，他问不出口，那是他怜爱好多年的弟弟，那是他相依为命的家人，是他无法拒绝的一切。

秦奋不知道的事还有许多。

比如在医院陪床时，秦子墨总在他侧身熟睡时转过来望着他的脸。

秦奋生得极漂亮，尤其那一双眼睛，无论高兴还是生气，总是睁得圆圆的，那里面又常常蕴了些柔润的水气，睫毛扑簌几下就像蝴蝶振翅一样挠得人心里发痒，恨不能立即将他拥入怀中吻吻他的眼睛。

可秦子墨无论再怎样独得他宠爱，却也始终无法得到这种幸福的特权。只因为他是弟弟，只因为这一个荒唐的身份。

他原本没有妄想过的，可他偏偏翻到了那一张亲子鉴定。

秦子墨先是欣喜若狂，接着又陷入深深的愤怒中。

原来我不是你弟弟，原来我们没有血缘关系。那为什么我不可以？为什么独独我不可以？为什么韩沐伯可以，靖佩瑶可以，独独我不可以？

他闹，他笑，他恶作剧，他甚至故意惹秦奋生气。因为只有这样，只有这样，哥哥飘忽不定的心啊，才会又稳稳当当地回到他的身上。他才不管换来的是一巴掌还是一声笑骂呢，只要是对他的，什么都好。

可那张纸将他的自我安慰全部粉碎，原来不是不可以的。

秦子墨陷入了漫长而复杂的沉默。

 

 

秦子墨在二十三岁生日这天终于开口说话：

和我去一个地方。

秦奋想也没想就点头答应，只要不再延续这种令人发狂的静默，什么都好。

可车开了一路，秦子墨又开始不说话了。秦奋有点恼怒，这一场无聊的对峙实在太久了，起因和过程都莫名其妙，他的心像被扔到热锅里炖煮煎炸，到了这里他已然忍不下去了。

车窗外的景象逐渐清晰熟悉起来，秦奋停止无聊的呼气游戏，渐渐坐直了身子，他的心也开始沉默下来。他像试探水温一样快速瞟了秦子墨一眼，显然后者并没有给出任何解释的打算。

秦奋默默按下车窗按钮，窗户降下的瞬间咸腥的海风争先恐后地从缝隙里挤进来，吹乱了他的头发。那些混杂在一起的气味立刻调动他的大脑神经，记忆也随之涌来。

这是秦子墨十八岁那天他们来的地方。

 

 

秦子墨怎么会不记得呢，他是故意的。

十八岁的那一天，秦奋费尽心思为他安排了这一场海边的生日宴。

灯光，气球，蜡烛，蛋糕，海滨小屋，一切看起来都那么完美。可只有秦子墨知道，他的哥哥一遍一遍地打去电话，却等不来一个回音，只有无穷无尽的忙音在宣告着他的徒劳。

也许是新的合同，也许是什么商业纷争，总之从小到大他们不知道经历过多少次这样被忽略的寂静夜晚。父母的温情对他们来说好像成了一种奢望，在孤独的黑夜里相拥取暖才是习惯。

秦子墨站在门口看着那个坐在沙滩上的背影，他第一次觉得自己的哥哥原来那么瘦弱，海风吹得他衬衣鼓胀，好像是硬撑了许久的他的故作坚强在摇摇欲坠。

他的哥哥像一只苍耳，鼓起刺来将他护在自己的坚硬外壳下，他却鲜少探出头去看看秦奋面对的究竟是怎样的飘荡。

秦子墨想，我的成人礼也许为他到来，就算是要被刺得遍体鳞伤，从此以后也应该由我来拥抱他。

秦奋低头盯着通讯录想了很久，下嘴唇几乎被他的牙齿撕咬出血腥伤口来，等到他终于下定决心似的按下通话键时，秦子墨却再也无法忍受，走上去一把夺过手机关了机。

他在秦奋诧异的眼神中半跪下来，轻轻地将他红了眼的哥哥揽入怀中，像儿时秦奋哄他入睡一样，柔柔地拍打秦奋的后背。

海风好大啊。秦子墨在他耳边絮语。

你不用打给爸爸，也不用受委屈打给我妈。

你就是我的家。

那天在海边秦奋第一次哭得很崩溃。

秦子墨在十八岁这一天真正像个大人起来，他用全部的耐心去哄他的哥哥，给他擦眼泪，点蜡烛许愿，将蛋糕抹在自己脸上，看肿着眼睛的秦奋终于笑起来。

当夜深的时候，只有月光透进来落在他们相对而眠的侧颜上。

装睡的人小心翼翼地支起身子，凑上前去将细碎的光和爱都化成吻，印在秦奋微微颤动的睫毛上。

从那时起秦子墨的心里也落进一个种子，悄无声息地发芽。

 

 

但事情究竟如何演变成现在这样，谁也说不清。

就像是被关进隔离牢房里的两个囚徒，各自抓住那一点试探负隅顽抗，谁也不肯先放手，他们因此而获得继续同彼此纠缠的相同惩罚。

烟将要燃尽的时候身后传来沙沙的脚步声，秦子墨回头，他的哥哥赤着脚端着蛋糕向他走来，像踏浪而来的阿佛洛狄忒，仅仅是相顾无言的飘摇一眼，他就知道自己将永远无法拒绝他。

秦子墨和秦奋相对坐在小屋的桌子边，沉默地吃完一份二十三岁的生日蛋糕。即将起身收拾的时候秦奋突然伸出手在剩下的蛋糕上一点，把滑腻的白色奶油点在他无暇的鼻尖上，又颇为无辜地向秦子墨投去一个纯真的眼神：

子墨呐，不要再生气了好不好？

好不好？

他说这话时比寻常撒娇更为勾人，软绵绵的，水光潋滟的鹿眼就盯着秦子墨眨，拖泥带水的一点尾音婉转几个调子落在秦子墨心上，炸出漫天烟花。

他是在学秦子墨，他还记得十八岁那天秦子墨如何用奶油在脸上搞怪逗乐了他。

他的哥哥真傻啊。

下一秒他的身体比大脑作出更原始的反应，他终于完全失了理智，他无法再容忍被一纸身份约束的日子，他无法再装作不在乎的样子，他无法再告诉自己只要不让人再靠近秦奋就好。

他做不到。

他想要的更多。

 

 

秦子墨记不清那天他是如何扔下手里的盘子，直接欺身上前将秦奋困在了椅子里。等他反应过来时，自己已经俯下身去狠狠地吻住了秦奋。

吻到心上人的感觉实在太过美好，秦子墨几乎控制不住自己去啃咬秦奋丰润的嘴唇，后脑勺一阵一阵地起鸡皮疙瘩，心跳如擂鼓，几乎要跳到他嗓子眼来。他只知道动情地吻着，甚至步步紧逼，完全不给秦奋任何能反抗的机会，他抬起手来捧起秦奋的脸，趁他还在震惊慌神之余将舌头抵了进去。

只能仰着头承受的秦奋终于忍不住小声嘤呤一声，慌乱躲避着秦子墨近乎狂乱的袭击，可这只能勾起他更加强硬的占有欲，追着他的舌头卷住不放。

等到秦子墨终于放过他时，秦奋的脸已经浮现一层暧昧的粉色，整个人因为缺氧而小声喘息。

两个人抵着额头粗重地喘着气，秦子墨的下身已经起了反应，裤子被撑起一个不小的弧度。他相信秦奋一定看到了，但他此刻不敢看秦奋了。

秦子墨觉得完了。这种兄友弟恭的局面被完全打破，他辛辛苦苦掩藏了这么多年的感情就这样毁于一旦，接下来会发生什么他完全不敢想象。

但完全超出他想象的，他妖精似的哥哥伸出一只手抚摸他的脸，令他看着自己，他听见他的哥哥轻声说：

小骗子。

秦子墨惊诧地看向秦奋的眼睛，那里没有责怪，没有惊恐，他只是温柔地，娇嗔地看着他，好像他只是撒了一个无关紧要的谎而已。

秦子墨的心又开始剧烈跳动。

原来这根本不是什么费尽心思掩藏的单向暗恋。

这是一场生出十几年巨大误会的两情相悦。

秦子墨欣喜若狂，在再次吻住秦奋之前他几乎快要哭出来：

哥，你信我，我从来没有对不起你，你信我……

而秦奋肯定的答案被淹没在接下来狂乱的吻中。

 

 

他们俩几乎纠缠着一路亲到二楼卧房去，等到倒在床上时衣物已经被对方脱得差不多，彼此都只剩一条内裤欲盖弥彰。

秦子墨的吻迫不及待地一个个落在秦奋身上，白净的皮肤滑嫩如丝绸一样，引得秦子墨埋在他颈间吮吸，留下一颗颗鲜艳的吻痕。他的手也没闲着，找到秦奋的乳尖捏起轻轻揉搓，身下人立刻弓起身子将胸膛送到他面前，小声呻吟起来。

湿润的吻顺着腹肌一路向下来到隐秘之处，秦子墨勾起他的内裤向下一拉，半勃的阴茎立刻弹跳出来，他毫不犹豫低下头将阴茎含了进去。

湿热口腔包裹阴茎的一瞬间秦奋被巨大快感和羞耻感包围，忍不住挺起腰来：

啊……子墨……

秦子墨尽力吞吐着他的阴茎，舌尖同时不停上下舔弄给予刺激，他又伸出手去捏揉囊袋，在这样的多重刺激之下秦子墨察觉口内的器物越来越大。

秦奋整个人像在深海里浮沉一样，娇喘愈发大声起来：啊……嗯……好舒服……啊……子墨……快到了……

估摸着快要高潮之时秦子墨直起身来，用手加速撸动阴茎，在又一次轻轻抠过马眼之时秦奋猛地挺起身子，释放在了秦子墨的掌心里。

房间里面没有润滑剂，秦子墨就着精液将一根手指缓缓插入了秦奋的后穴。

秦奋还处于高潮的余韵之中，被这一下弄得紧张起来，紧紧抓住秦子墨的手腕不让他动。秦子墨就撇撇嘴懒散地摸上来，又粘粘糊糊地从脖子亲到耳后，炽热鼻息全数喷在秦奋耳朵边，激得他不由自主往床头退缩，可往日乖巧的弟弟全然变了样，此时此刻只强硬地堵住他去路，一味地探索秦奋的敏感点，想尽办法诱惑他松开下面那张小嘴。

秦奋面色潮红，喘着粗气，头颈高高仰起，秦子墨的手指在他的甬道里缓慢搅弄，修剪圆润而干净的指甲甚至恶意轻轻抠弄穴肉，送进去的精液和逐渐流出的肠液被手指肆意抽插，发出咕叽咕叽的声音，秦奋愈发害羞起来，干脆抬起胳膊捂住了眼睛不去看他。

可是秦子墨不乐意了，一边用舌头舔弄他的耳垂一边哼哼唧唧撒起娇来，甚至还带了些哭音：

哥哥为什么不看我，让我进去嘛哥哥，我想了好久了，我想要你，想在你身体里射精，我想让你全身上下都印上我的印记，我真的想了好久了嘛……

说这话时他又伸进两根手指，愈发激烈而有目的性地往更深入的地方闯，在触到一块软肉时秦奋猛地一抖，接着无法克制地大声吟叫起来：

啊……别，别碰那里……嗯啊……

秦子墨还在那里说着那些混账话，却委屈得像个吃不到糖的小朋友一样，秦奋羞愤难当，现在到底是谁该哭啊……

不是……啊……子墨……嗯……我没……我没啊……

你没什么？

我没……做啊……过……

刚刚还在他身体里作乱的手指猛然停了下来，秦奋捂住脸，胸膛因为情潮泛滥还在剧烈起伏，可秦子墨颤抖着伸出手拉下秦奋的手指，声音因为激动而微微发抖：

你说什么？秦奋你再说一遍？

可那人无论如何也不再开口，只是颤颤巍巍睁开双眼，被刺激出的生理盐水挂在他眼角，要多娇媚有多娇媚。

秦子墨只觉得全身上下的血流都向下身冲去，他的哥哥竟然是处子，这样的想法让他的下身硬得发疼，他等不了了。

秦子墨将手指从肉穴里抽出来，期间伴随着秦奋一声娇哼，接着他将自己的手指一根根挤入秦奋的手指间，十指相扣，将他的哥哥双手交叉按过头顶：

秦奋，我实在忍不了了……

话音未落他就急切地将火热硬挺的阴茎直接顶入了秦奋的肉穴，秦奋被这突然的一下顶到失了声，漂亮的脖颈长长仰起，因为紧张他的甬道急速收缩，秦子墨忍不住闷哼出声：

哥哥好紧……哥哥放松点，你快把我夹断了……

秦奋在这时小声呜咽起来：呜呜……疼……子墨……

秦子墨已经忍得十分辛苦，却还是体贴地埋在里面一动不动，只凑上去将秦奋的乳尖含了进去，舌头不停地打转吮吸，试图勾起情欲，让他放松下来。

等到两边的乳尖都已经红肿，秦奋终于将手挂在秦子墨的脖子上，双腿弓起摩挲着他的腰，小声催促起来：可以了……

秦子墨像是突然得到某种指令，小幅度快速抽插起来。

前期的扩张加上逐渐分泌的肠液，秦奋的甬道内开始变得湿热润滑起来，秦子墨的头皮发麻，几乎无法克制自己，顶弄的力度越来越大，掐着细腰的手忍不住用了力气，漂亮的身子到处都留下他的印记。

巨大快感在肉棒顶到花心的一瞬间迅速袭来，秦奋抠着秦子墨的后背大声哭泣呻吟起来，嘴角甚至因为闭合不上而流出点点津液。

他能清晰地感受到秦子墨阴茎又涨大几分，肉棒和他的肉壁紧密贴合，他察觉自己甚至在主动张开双腿迎接进入，每一次的抽插摩擦都引得他神经酥麻，他的穴肉在舔弄着肉棒，舔舐过每一条青筋。

你喜欢我吗哥哥？

秦子墨喘着粗气问他，眼里甚至滴出一两滴晶莹的液体，随着剧烈晃动破碎在秦奋斑驳的胸膛上。

那么多人，只有我真的爱你，不是吗？

穴肉内的水声和肉体拍打声回荡在整个房间，被逼问不停的人沉溺在快感中，呈现出情欲翻涌的粉红色，他整个人都因为秦子墨凶狠的顶弄而不停耸动着，即使如此他还是费力地伸出手去抚摸秦子墨滚烫的脸庞：

啊……子，子墨……嗯啊我……喜欢你……啊……

秦子墨完全收不住自己的激动，他的哥哥对他说喜欢，他肖想了那么久的春梦对象此刻就在他身下，肉穴里吃着他的肉棒，对他说着喜欢。担惊受怕那么久他终于得到一个肯定的答复，秦子墨几乎要哭出声来，在更多眼泪流出眼眶之前他低下去狠狠吻住秦奋，身下愈发凶狠地顶弄起来。

秦奋快要被淹没在浪荡情潮里，被堵住唇舌的他只能发出可怜兮兮的呜咽声，生理盐水从他眼角不停流出，身下春水泛滥，甚至打湿了耻毛。

秦子墨对准了花心一个劲地进攻，脆弱的软肉被粗大硬挺的阴茎不停戳弄，秦奋快要受不住，在又一个深插以后猛然弓起背来，挣开秦子墨的吻失声哭叫起来：

啊……太快了……不，不要……呜呜……啊……要坏了……子墨……停下来……呜呜呜……

不会的……我停不下来了哥哥……

秦子墨将他的腿抬起来压成m型，将新的吻痕印在他早已斑驳的胸膛上，加速冲刺起来。他的哥哥此刻肉穴又湿又软，淫水甚至顺着囊袋流到床单上，像一条神秘河流，引得他不停朝深入冲撞而去。

秦奋到最后快要哭到失声，手指在秦子墨的背上抓出红痕来，他的性器高高挺起，甚至没有被碰过，就在秦子墨狂乱的抽插中猛地射了出去，秦奋的脑子混沌一片，像被抛到空中又坠入深海，尖叫一声就瘫软在了床上。

刚经历高潮的肉穴不住地收缩，像一张不知餍足的小嘴，不停地吮吸着肉棒。秦子墨闷哼出声，强忍着射精的冲动，将阴茎抽了出来，被带出的肠液甚至洇湿一小块床单。

他将秦奋疲软的身体翻了个个，他的哥哥此时已经哭得眼角通红，秦子墨扶住自己的性器一鼓作气直接从背后深插到底。

还处在不应期的秦奋死死扯住身下的床单，承受着秦子墨最后地冲刺。

啊……快死了呜呜……子墨……求啊……求你……啊……

秦子墨俯下身去揪起他的乳头重重捏揉，咬着他的耳垂，喘着故意问：求我什么？

秦奋快要受不住，疲软的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势，他哭叫着回头看他：

求你……啊……射嗯……射给我……呜呜……啊……

接下来的话语又全部被揉进缠绵的吻里：

这就给你……哥哥……

又是数十下抽插以后秦子墨猛地一挺身，将浓厚的精液全数送进秦奋的身体里。与此同时秦奋又到达了高潮，稀薄的精液喷射在床单上，肉穴还在反射性地抽搐收缩，饥渴一样将秦子墨的精液全部吸了进去。

秦子墨瘫伏在秦奋身上，手指轻轻抚弄他的手腕，慢慢安抚身下的人，却不把阴茎抽出来。

你这个小骗子……快把哥哥干死了……

秦奋侧着脸庞哑着声音抱怨，浓重的情欲化作绯红挂在他眼角，整个人都泛着股淫靡气息。

这是对哥哥之前不说实话的惩罚。

秦子墨温柔地亲亲他的眼角，阴茎呆在湿热的肉穴里，还在微微蠕动的甬道很快又勾引的他硬挺起来。察觉到身上人不可忽视的变化，秦奋慌忙要起身，却被不容置喙地按回了床上。

平日里高昂清亮的声音此时带着情欲的沙哑，在他耳边蛊惑似地响起：

哥哥，夜还长呢……我要和你慢慢算账……

 

 

窗外涛声依旧，月明星稀，在下一轮情潮将两个人淹没之前床头柜上秦奋的手机屏幕无声地亮了，有一个显示为四个人的微信群发来消息：

【老韩】：怎么样了老秦？

【佩瑶】：估计忙着呢

【小叶】：[哈哈哈]

【小叶】：计划通～

然而谁也没有理会，只有海边小屋里不断传来旖旎的呻吟。


End file.
